vinnytovarfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's Series Spoof of Power Rangers Series MMPR Cast *Chris Griffin (Family Guy)/Red Ranger as Jason/Red Ranger *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)/Red Ranger as Rocky/Red Ranger *Robin (Teen Titans)/Black Ranger as Zack/Black Ranger *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon)/Black Ranger as Adam/Black Ranger *Grey (Sheep & Wolves)/Blue Ranger as Billy/Blue Ranger *Lily (Spy Fox)/Yellow Ranger as Trini/Yellow Ranger *Sticks (Sonic Boom)/Yellow Ranger as Aisha/Yellow Ranger *Meena (Sing)/Pink Ranger as Kimberly/Pink Ranger *Darma (Rock Dog)/Pink Ranger as Kat/Pink Ranger *Bodi (Rock Dog)/Green Ranger/White Ranger as Tommy/Green Ranger/White Ranger *Alpha 5 as Himself *Zordon as Himself *Oh (Home) as Bulk *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Skull *Fossa (Madagascar) as The Putty Patrol *Goldar as Himself *Joe Chin (Parappa the Rapper) as Squatt *Baldi (Baldi's Basics) as Baboo *Dragon (Shrek) as Titanus *Elephant as Mastodon Dinozord *Tiger as Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Yoshi (Mario) as Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Shark as Triceratops Dinozord *Dragonzord as Itself *Tigerzord as Itself *Mirage (Aladdin) as Rita Repulsa *Nightmare Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) as Finster *Megazord as Itself *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen)/Masked Rider as Prince Dex/Masked Rider MMPR the Movie Cast *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Tommy Oliver *White Ranger as Himself *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Rocky DeSantos *Red Ranger as Himself *Darma (Rock Dog) as Kimberly Hart *Pink Ranger as Herself *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Billy Cranston *Blue Ranger as Himself *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) as Aisha Campbell *Yellow Ranger as Herself *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Adam Park *Black Ranger as Himself *Vinny (Me) as Zordon *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Alpha 5 *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Ivan Ooze *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) as Lord Zedd *Mirage (Aladdin) as Rita Repulsa *Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) as Goldar *It's a Bully (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) as Mordant *Oh (Home) and Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Bulk and Skull *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Fred *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Fred's Dad *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Dulcea *CDA (Monsters, Inc.) as Oozemen *Seagulls (Finding Nemo) as Tengu Warriors *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Dinosaur Skeleton *Termites (Antz) as Stone Gargoyles *Shere Kahn (The Jungle Book) as Hornitor *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Scorpitron *Ninja Zords as Themselves *Ninja Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Itself MMAR Cast * Gary Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) as Aurico * Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Delphine * Skiff (Planet 51) as Cestro * Rapido (Ratz) as Tideus * Tetrax Shard (Ben 10) as Corcus PRZ Cast *Bodi/Red Ranger (Rock Dog) as Tommy/Zeo Ranger V *Hiccup/Green Ranger (How To Train your Dragon) as Adam/Zeo Ranger IV *Ben Tennyson/Blue Ranger (Ben 10) as Rocky/Zeo Ranger III *Astrid/Yellow Ranger (How To Train your Dragon) as Tanya/Zeo Ranger II *Darma/Pink Ranger (Rock Dog) as Kat/Zeo Ranger I *Chris Griffin/Gold Ranger (Family Guy) as Jason/Gold Ranger *Ultraman Max as Pyramidas *Rosie (Thomas & Friends) as Zeo Zord *Tillie (Thomas & Friends) as Zeo Zord II *Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Zeo Zord III *Ferdinand the Bull as Zeo Zord IV *Bald Eagle as Zeo Zord V *Zeo Megazord as Itself *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Super Zeo Zord I *Ultraman as Super Zeo Zord II *Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Super Zeo Zord III *Ironman as Super Zeo Zord IV *Superman as Super Zeo Zord V *Ironhide (Transformers) as Super Zeo Megazord Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie/PRT Cast *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Tommy Oliver *Finn (Star Wars) as T.J. Johnson *Jude (Total Dramarama) as Justin Stewart *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) as Adam Park *Sumo (Clarence) as Carlos Vallerte *Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) as Tanya Sloan *Blaze (Sonic) as Ashley Hammond *Darma (Rock Dog) as Katherine Hillard *Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) as Cassie Chan *Phantom Ranger as Himself *Blue Senturion as Himself *Zordan as Himself *Alpha 5 as Himself *Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) as Dimitria *Alpha 6 as Himself *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Lerigot *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) as Jason Lee Scott *Meena (Sing) as Kimberly Ann Hart *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Rocky DeSantos *General Norquist as Himself *Robot Rangers as themselves *Visceron as Himself *Oh (Home) as Bulk *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Skull *Rick Dicker (Incredibles 2) as Ernie *Babe Ruth as Jerome Stone *Mr. Salt (Blue's Clues) as Mr. Caplan *Granny (DTE) as Ms. Appleby *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Yara *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Bethel *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) as Divatox *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) as Elgar *Sheriff (Robin Hood) as Rygog *Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) as Porto *Crash & the Creeps as Themselves *Shadow Rangers as Themselves *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) as General Havoc *Turbo Megazord as Itself PRIS Cast *Andros - Silver (Sonic) *Carlos Vallerte - Sumo (Clarence) *T.J. Johnson - Finn (Star Wars) *Ashley Hammond - Blaze (Sonic) *Cassie Chan - Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Zhane - Takeda (Mortal Kombat X) *Alpha 6 as himself *DECA as herself *Delta Megazord as Itself PRLG Cast *Leo Corbett - Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Kai Chen - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Damon Henderson - Jax (Mortal Kombat) *Maya - Mera (Aquaman) *Kendrix Morgan - Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Karone - Violet Parr (Incredibles 2) *Magna Defender as himself *Mike Corbett - Rain (Mortal Kombat) *Alpha 6 as himself *DECA as herself *Guardian - Himself *Zika as himself *Bulk - Oh (Home) *Professor Phenomenus - Goofy (Dinsey) *Skull - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Commander Stanton - Himself *High Councilor Renier - Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) *Councilor Brody - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stich) *Shondra - Himself/Herself *Jera - Norman (Pokémon) *Jodie Stanton - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Scorpius as himself *Trakeena - Herself *Furio as himself *Treacheron as himself *Deviot as himself *Villamax as himself *Kegler as himself *Psycho Rangers as Themselves *Captain Mutiny as himself *Bararax as himself *Titanisaur as himself *Hexuba as herself *Andros - Silver (Sonic) *Carlos Vallerte - Sumo (Clarence) *T.J. Johnson - Finn (Star Wars) *Ashley Hammond - Blaze (Sonic) *Cassie Chan - Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Zhane - Takeda (Mortal Kombat X) PRLR Cast *Carter Grayson - Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Chad Lee - Diego (Go Diego Go!) *Joe Rawlings - Yankee (Everyone's Hero) *Kelsey Winslow - Agura (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Dana Mitchell - Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Ryan Mitchell - Steve Smith (American Dad) * Leo Corbett - Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Kai Chen - Steve (Blue's Clues) * Damon Henderson - Jax (Mortal Kombat) * Maya - Mera (Aquaman) * Kendrix Morgan - Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Karone Valerie Vemon - Violet Parr (Incredibles 2) * Mike Corbett Kerrigan Mahan - Rain (Mortal Kombat) PRTF Cast *Alex - Lem (Planet 51) *Wesley Collins - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)/Red Ranger *Jen Scott - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy/Pink Ranger *Lucas Kendall - Puss In Boots (Shrek 2)/Blue Ranger *Katie Walker - Candy Kong (Donkey Kong)/Yellow Ranger *Trip - Robin (Teen Titans Go!)/Green Ranger *Eric Myers - Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)/Quantum Ranger *Circuit - Himself *Captain Logan - Himself *Mr. Collins - Blitz (Road Rovers) *Dr. Michael Zaskin - Himself *White Knight - Himself *Notacon - Himself *Dash - Himself *Mitch - Himself *Phillips - Himself *Alice Roberts - Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Ransik - Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) *Nadira - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Frax - Himself *Gluto - Himself *Vypra - Herself *Carter Grayson - Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Chad Lee - Diego (Go Diego Go!) *Joe Rawlings - Yankee (Everyone's Hero) *Kelsey Winslow - Agura (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Dana Mitchell - Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Ryan Mitchell - Steve Smith (American Dad) PRWF Cast *Cole Evans - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Taylor Earhardt - Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat X) *Max Cooper - Butters (South Park) *Danny Delgado - Donkey (Shrek) *Alyssa Enrilé - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Merrick Baliton - Garth (Alpha & Omega) *Princess Shayla as Herself *Animus as Himself *Ransik - Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) *Nadira - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Jason Lee Scott - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Aurico - Gary Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth)/Red Ranger *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *T.J. Johnson - Finn (Star Wars) *Andros - Silver (Sonic) *Leo Corbett - Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Carter Grayson - Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Wesley Collins - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Eric Myers - Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Alpha 7 as Himself *Kite - Boots *Bulk - Oh (Home) *Skull - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Richard Evans - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Elizabeth Evans - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Kendall - Herself *Willie - Himself *Master Org as Himself *Jindrax as Himself *Toxica as Herself *Retinax as Himself *Nayzor as Himself *Zen-Aku as Himself *Mandilok as Himself *Artilla and Helicos as Himself *Juggelo as Himself *Onikage as Himself *Mut-Orgs as Themselves *General Venjix as Himself *Gerrok as Himself *Tezzla as Himself *Steelon as Himself *Automon as Himself PRNS (Ninja Storm) Cast *Shane Clarke - Bolt *Tori Hanson - Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) *Dustin Brooks - Diego (Ice Age) *Hunter Bradley - Artie (Shrek the Third) *Blake Bradley - Parappa the Rapper *Cameron Watanabe - Harold (Total Drama) *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe - German Shepherd *Kelly - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Miko Watanabe - Beth (Total Drama) *Cyber Cam - Jude (6Teen) *Lothor - Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat X) *Marah and Kapri - Katty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) and Nightmare Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) *Zurgane as himself *Choobo as himself *Vexacus as himself *Motodrone as himself *Shimazu as himself *Beevil as herself PRDT Cast *Conner McKnight - Ninja (YouTube) *Ethan James - Ceveland Brown Jr. (The Ceveland Show) *Kira Ford - Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) *Mesogog - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Elsa/Principal Randall - Margaret Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Zeltrax as himself *White Dino Ranger (clone) as himself *Cassidy Cornell - Himself *Devin Del Valle - Himself *Hayley Ziktor - Herself *Anton Mercer - Himself *Mr. Cormier - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Lothor - Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat X) *Izzy & Pupperazi as himself *Zurgane as himself *Shane Clarke - Bolt *Tori Hanson - Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) *Dustin Brooks - Diego (Ice Age) *Hunter Bradley - Artie (Shrek the Third) *Blake Bradley - Parappa the Rapper *Cameron Watanabe - Harold (Total Drama) PRSPD Cast *Jack Landors - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Schuyler "Sky" Tate - Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Bridge Carson - Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado - Lucy Tucci (Home) *Sydney "Syd" Drew - Moana *Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - Robin Hood *Sam - Kobra (Mortal Kombat Deception) *Kat Manx - Joy (Inside Out) *Nova - Rosalina (SuperMarioLogan) *Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie as himself *Sergeant Silverback - Himself *D-Squad as Themselves *S.O.P.H.I.E. as herself *Boom - Jontron *Piggy as himself *Isinia Cruger - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *T-Top as herself *Katana as himself *Ally Samuels - Herself *Emperor Gruumm as himself *Mora/Morgana - Dora/Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Broodwing as himself *General Benaag as himself *Mirloc as himself *Professor Mooney as himself *Icthior as himself *Omni The Magnificence as himself *A-Squad Rangers as Themselves *Zeltrax as himself PRMF Cast *Nick Russell - Kion (The Lion Guard)/Red Ranger *Charlie Thorn - Danny Phantom/Yellow Ranger *Madison Rocca - Fuli (The Lion Guard)/Blue Ranger *Vida Rocca - Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)/Pink Ranger *Xander Bly - Justin Bieber/Green Ranger *Udonna - Nala (The Lion King)/White Ranger *Daggeron - Miguel (Coco)/Solaris Knight *Leanbow - Simba (The Lion King)/Wolf Warrior *Niella - Herself *Clare - Lyra (Sheep & Wolves) *Toby - Himself *Phineas as himself *Jenji as himself *Piggy as himself *Leelee - Herself *Fire Heart as himself *Tribunal of Magic as themselves *Snow Prince as himself *Mystic Mother as herself *Nikki - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Octomus the Master as himself *Morticon as himself *Necrolai as herself *Koragg, The Knight Wolf as himself *Imperious as himself *Calindor - Leanbow (himself) *Barbarian Beasts as themselves *Ten Terrors as themselves PROO Cast *Joe (Blue's Clues) as Mack Hartford *Sly Cooper as Will Aston *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as Dax Lo *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Ronny Robinson *Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) as Rose Ortiz *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Tyzonn *Sentinel Knight as Himself *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Adam Park *Tori Hanson - Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) *Kira Ford - Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Bridge Carson - Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Xander Bly - Justin Bieber/Green Ranger *DriveMax Megazord as Itself PRJF Cast *Casey Rhodes - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Lily Chilman - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Theo Martin - Aladdin *Robert "R.J." James - Chris (Sonic X) *Dominic Hargan - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Master Phant - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Master Swoop - Bill Tenma (Astro Boy) *Master Finn - Geoff (Total Drama) *Jarrod - Aqualad (Teen Titans) *Camille - Terra (Teen Titans) *Fran - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Flit - Himself *Master Mao - Himself *Master Guin - Himself *Master Rilla - Herself *Master Lope - Herself *Whiger as himself *Josh - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Gabby - Herself *Luen Martin - Himself *Jimmy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Dr. Silva Jennings - Himself *Maryl Snyder - Herself *Five Fingers of Poison as themselves *Overlords as themselves *Phantom Beast Generals as themselves *Phantom Beast Warriors as themselves *Jaguar Zord as Itself PRRPM Cast *Scott Truman - Astro Boy *Flynn McAllistair - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Summer Landsdown - Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) *Ziggy Grover - Chicken Little *Dillon - Sento Kiyru (Kamen Rider Build) *Gem - Peter Pan *Gemma - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Doctor K - Herself *High Octane Megazord - Itself PRS/PRSS Cast *Jayden Shiba - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Kevin - Falcon (Star Fox) *Mia Watanabe - Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mike - Ted (The Lorax) *Emily - Audrey (The Lorax) *Antonio Garcia - Kevin Levin (Ben 10) *Mentor Ji - Magic Mirror (Shrek) *Bulk - Oh (Home) *Spike - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Matthew - Himself *Reece - Himself *Serena - Himself *Kevin's father - Blu (Rio) *Jayden's father - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ryan - Ryan (Thomas & Friends) (Same Name) *Fisherman - Himself *Daisuke - Himself *Master Xandred - Himself *Dayu - Himself *Octoroo - Himself *Arachnitor as himself *Deker - Himself *Serrator as himself *Samurai Megazord as Itself *Lion Zord as Itself *Penguin Zord as Itself * Lauren Shiba - Anias Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) PRMF/PRSMF Cast *Troy Burrows - Li Shang (Mulan) * Noah Craver - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Gia Moran - Gwen (Total Drama) * Jake Holling - Trent (Total Drama) * Emma Goodall - Fa Mulan * Robo Knight - Himself * Dragon Zord as Itself * Orion - Logan Paul *Jayden Shiba - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Casey Rhodes - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *T.J. Johnson - Finn (Star Wars) *Cassie Chan - Jacquie Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Leo Corbett - Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Damon Henderson - Jax (Mortal Kombat) *Karone Valerie Vemon - Violet Parr (Incredibles 2) *Carter Grayson - Peter Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Dana Mitchell - Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Wesley Collins - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Mike - Ted (The Lorax) *Emily - Audrey (The Lorax) PRDC/PRDSC Cast * Tyler Navarro - Duncan (Total Drama) * Chase Randall - Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) * Koda - Maui (Moana) * Riley Griffin - Percy Peterson (Smallfoot) * Shelby Watkins - Courtney (Total Drama) * Sir Ivan of Zandar - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * James Navarro - Gru (Despicable Me) * Prince Phillip III - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Albert Smith - King Harold (Shrek 2) * Kendall Morgan - Talking Angela (Talking Tom) * Zenowing as himself * Keeper as himself * Heckyl - Taven (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) * Keeper as himself PRNS/PRSNS Cast *Dane Romero - Samson (The Wild) *Brody Romero - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Preston Tien - Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Calvin Maxwell - Jay (Ninjago) *Hayley Foster - Nia (Ninjago) *Sarah Thompson - Bloom (Winx Club) *Levi Weston - Alex (Madagascar) *Mick Kanic - Jerry Smith (Rick & Morty) *Redbot as himself *Princess Viera - Kira (The Dark Krystal) *Monty - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Victor Vincent - Wreck-It Ralph *Mrs. Finch - Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Principal Hastings - Bubbles (Splash and Bubbles) *Marcus Tien - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Jackie Thompson - Vanessa (Winx Club) *Galvanax as himself *Ripcon as himself *Madame Odius as herself *Cosmo Royale as himself *Aiden Romero (robot) - Trey (Rock Dog) *Kodiak Zord as Itself *Principal Hastings - Powerpuff Girs (Splash and Bubbles) *Sandy - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Emma Haris - Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Rocky DeSantos -https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Ben TennysonBen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Katherine Hillard - Darma (Rock Dog) *T.J. Johnson - Finn (Star Wars) *Wesley Collins - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) *Gemma - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Antonio Garcia - Kevin Levin (Ben 10) *Gia Moran - Gwen (Total Drama) *Koda - Maui (Moana) *Madame Odius as herself *Cosmo Royale as himself *Badonna as herself *General Tynamon as himself *Brax as himself PRBM Cast *Miles Morales (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) as Devon *Kenji Narkuma (Madan Senki Ryukendo) as Ravi *Tip (Home) as Zoey *Right (Reesha Sentai Toqger) as Nate *Steel as Himself *Cruise as Himself *Smash as Himself *Jax as Himself *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Blaze (Avatar) *Blaze as Himself *Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) as Roxy (Avatar) *Roxy as Herself *Racer Zord Battle Mode as Itself *Beast-X Megazord as Itself *Ceveland Brown Jr. (The Ceveland Show) as Ethan *Ansi Molina (Welcome to the Wayne) as Chase *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Billy Crantson *Maui (Moana) as Koda *Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ivan *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) as Jason PRHF Cast *Marvin Shih - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Eddie Banks - Human Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Jack Thomas - Bo'Raicho (Mortal Kombat) *Vesper Vasquez - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Chloe Ashford - Anastasia *Joe Shih - Benjamin Cooper (Sly Cooper; OC) *Aisha Campbell - Sticks (Sonic Boom) *Gem - Peter Pan *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Gemma - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Orion - Logan Paul *Troy Burrows - Li Shang (Mulan) *Tommy Oliver - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Sentinel Knight as himself *Andros - Silver (Sonic) Gallery Red Ranger.jpg Pink Ranger.jpeg Green Ranger.jpeg Alpha 5.jpg Megazord.jpg Yellow Ranger.jpg Pschyo Yellow.png Blue Ranger.jpeg Steel (Power Rangers Beast Morphers).jpeg Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Vinnytovar Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs